Unyielding Stone
by Nymphadora-CullenBAU
Summary: A trip to the garden supply store for JJ turns into a race against time and unearthly beings for human lives. And JJ's only hope for salvation lies in the hands of the most unlikely person in the universe... Written for the CCOAC July Crossover Challenge. T for safety.
1. Fallen Angels

**_Hey all! It's me!_**

**_So I submitted two challenge prompts for the July Challenge (Which is what this bad boy is for: Crossovers)! This is my first one, which was JJ and River Song from Doctor Who. In case you're wondering, this one will be multiple chapters, about 5-6 long. I have a majority of it written, but the chapters will be very short._**

**_So, to business: I don't own Criminal Minds or Doctor Who. They belong to their proper owners in their respected countries._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Then cherish pity, lest you drive an angel from your door. ~ William Blake_

Looking back on the whole affair, Jennifer Jareau would never have guessed as to what lengths she would have gone through in order to save her team. But it was that cold, rainy afternoon in DC that changed everything.

She'd had the day off, they all had had that Friday off. Emily had left for London early that morning and they'd had a going-away party at their favorite bar only last night. Now, JJ was taking advantage of her free day to look at gardening supplies. With Henry following behind her, she traversed the aisles of brightly colored plants, pots, gardening tools and yard furniture. She had just found an off-white wicker set with blue cushions she really liked when she saw the statue.

At first, that was all it seemed to be, a statue of an angel crying into its hands. The stony wings rested in a relaxed, open position. She was standing with both feet together and was slightly bent so her head could rest in her hands. JJ noted that she was perfectly carved and the detail was amazing.

Another angel statue also caught JJ's eye. Equally well-carved, the figure was covering her face with her elbow while her other hand reached out as if to ward someone off. As she stared, the sun peeked out from a cloud for a moment, blinding JJ as she stood there. When she could see again, she could have sworn that the second statue had moved slightly. It now seemed to be peeking up from its elbow to stare at her.

For some reason, this second statue sent shivers down JJ's spine. She grabbed Henry's hand, ignoring his protests as she dragged him toward the checkout with her purchases.

"We've got to go, Henry."

"But Mommy!" Henry whined as she walked, dragging his heels into the concrete.

"Come on, Henry! Let's go!"

She didn't see that the first angel had raised its head to observe her hasty departure.

Minutes later, JJ was accelerating down the highway, Henry situated in his car seat and watching a child's television program. JJ programed a familiar number into her phone and listened to the tone for one ring before it was picked up.

"Hey JJ, is it a case?"

"No Garcia," JJ replied, looking at Henry through the mirror. "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to take Henry for tonight."

"Oh!" Garcia squeaked. "Do you and Will require some… alone time?" her voice had taken on an almost husky tone, making it sound more masculine.

JJ laughed "As a matter of fact, we do!"

"Perfect! I've wanted to get together with the munchkin for a while now, since you two got back from your honeymoon! I'll see if I can rope in the Boy Wonder and we'll make it a family night! Movies, dinner, shopping, magic…."

"Only if Spence isn't busy, Garcia," JJ reminded firmly. "He's doing that consult for UNIT, remember? Plus he's finishing his Philosophy degree. It's going to be a Doctorate now."

Garcia sighed. "Fine, but he doesn't know what he's missing!" With that, she hung up.

JJ turned down the audio from Henry's program and turned to him at a stoplight. "Hey Henry, how would you like to visit you Aunt Penny tonight?"

"Yeah!" Henry shrieked, and JJ laughed as he started to babble about seeing his aunt as JJ's phone rang again. Without glancing at the caller ID, JJ answered. "Garcia, I told you that he's busy!"

_"Who's gonna be busy t'night, Chere?"_ Will's voice softly intoned.

"Will! Sorry! I thought you were Garcia; I asked her to look after Henry tonight while we were together and she wanted to drag Spencer into it."

_"Well, you're right 'bout him bein' busy, but he's not th' only one t'night."_

JJ paused, placing her car in park. She was now sitting outside Garcia's apartment and Henry was whining and pulling at his car seat straps. "Will, what's going on?"

_"Monroe called in sick an' the Chief wants me to take his shift for t'night,"_ Will sounded as though he'd rather not be the one taking over the ill officer's shift. _"I thought I'd tell you b'fore I clock in for it."_

"Can't he get someone else?" JJ asked.

_"I tried t' tell him that I wanted some time with m' wife, but he said he was swamped. All these strange disappearances that have been happenin' are starting to get out of hand."_

JJ sighed, turning her car so she caught the exit to Garcia's apartment complex. Of course, the disappearances that had been happening in the District and Virginia. There was another BAU team working that case, but they were going nowhere fast. Strauss had been hinting to Hotch that she wanted them to take over the case. It was only a matter of time before Garcia got the files.

"That's fine, Will," JJ replied. "I'm already at Garcia's, Henry can stay here tonight anyway."

_"He mus' be real excited t' see her,"_ Will replied. _"Tell them I said hey."_

"I will," JJ hung up and sighed. She looked up at the building before turning to Henry. "Let's go say hi to Aunt Penny!"

* * *

_A/N:_

_I hope you're enjoying it so far! River will appear next chapter for those of you who are wondering!_

_Please leave a review (And check my profile; I have a quiz up)!_

_Love,_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	2. Angels and Demons

**_Hello again! Sorry these chapters are so short._**

**_Thanks to everyone who liked and followed this lovely piece so far. So much love!_**

**_I don't own Doctor Who or Criminal Minds._**

* * *

_Sometimes even the flight of an angel hits turbulence. ~ Terri Guillemets_

Hours later, JJ slumped in front of the kitchen sink with a couple of Advil. She tossed these into her mouth and chased them down her throat with a few gulps of water. Then, she slowly made her way into the living room, the glass of water still in her hand as she flopped down on the couch. The flowers she bought were planted in the pots she'd found and her gardening clothes were lying in the laundry.

Now, situated in jeans and a blue shirt, she just wanted to relax, may draw herself a bath. Afterwards, she'd probably watch a movie and go to bed early….

A crash of breaking glass forced her to jump. The glass of water fell from her hands and shattered on the floor at her feet. She leapt to her feet, stepped over the fragments without bothering to pick them up and crept from her perch to recover her gun from the inside of the drawer of the side table next to her. She darted back into the kitchen to find…

Nothing.

Well, there was a brick on the floor, surrounded by broken glass.

But where did it come from?

Crime was a rare occurrence in the neighborhood. I was why Will agreed to buy the property with her.

JJ sighed. More than likely, it was probably some neighborhood kids pulling a prank.

JJ skirted the glass and picked up the brick, turning back to the window….

And dropped it, screaming.

There, in the window, was a horrible stone face. Its mouth was open, showing bared stone fangs. The hands were claws that gripped the window sill as the creature prepared to climb in.

And then there was a hand on JJ's shoulder. She jumped in surprise.

"I got you," the voice said in a firm tone. "The other one's at the back door but he won't be coming in unless he can get through that dining table I put there."

JJ turned to see a young woman with very curly blonde hair standing next to her. She had a gun pointed at the angel in the window. She looked to be somewhere between Reid's age and Prentiss' age and wore a denim jacket, a white V-neck, jeans and a leather holster with leather boots.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" JJ yelped as the woman seized her elbow and dragged her from the kitchen and into the garage. As the door opened, JJ caught a glimpse of a stony arm reaching through the back door and trying to push the oak table away.

The woman didn't answer but pushed JJ toward the driver's seat of her car. "I'd drive, but this isn't my usual style and you know these streets better than I do."

"What are you talking about? You knew where I lived!"

"The only Washington DC I've been to was New Washington DC and the layout is completely different!" the woman snapped. "So unless you want to see tomorrow, DRIVE!"

JJ obeyed and seconds later her little blue Mazda tore from her driveway and down the street.

As soon as they were in the heart of the District, the woman handed JJ a piece of paper.

"We need to go there," she said. JJ noted that it was an address in DC, an apartment building in Georgetown. She plugged it into the GPS as the woman's phone began to ring.

She picked it up and answered. "Hello, Sweetie," she cooed into the phone. "My meeting ran later than usual, do you want me to stop and get Chinese?" There was a pause. "Yes, I got her. She's right next to me. They almost overran her but I got her out of the house." More silence. "Her husband is working late and her son is with his Godmother. I'm hoping our stony friends follow us instead of waiting for them." Another pause. "Well, you'd be shaken up too is a strange woman came into your house while killer angel statues were trying to get in. But you don't have a house, do you?" Another, even longer pause followed this statement. "Oh, don't get you screwdriver in a knot. We'll be there in ten." She turned off the phone and turned to JJ.

"Do you want Chinese?"

* * *

_A/N:_

_I hope River's in character for you all. I love her very much and I want to do her justice!_

_Please, please review! I can see that people liked it, but I want feedback! Tell me what you liked or didn't like! Even if you just talk about something irrelevant to the story, please just say something! _

_Thank you._

_Cheers,_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	3. In the Arms of the Angels

_**This chapter is longer than the others because we're finally getting into the main course of the story!**_

_**We're also meeting a few more familiar Doctor Who faces.**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds or Doctor Who.**_

* * *

_Man was created a little lower than the angels and has been getting lower ever since. ~ Josh Billings_

Forty-five minutes later, they pulled into the address. The woman grabbed the plastic bag of Chinese takeout and clamored out the door.

"No sign of them," she muttered as JJ joined her. "They could be hidden."

"You have some explaining to do," JJ hissed. "Here's what I want to know: Who are you, where are we, what's the hell's going on, where my family is and is everyone I love going to be okay? And more importantly, what. Were. Those. Things?"

The woman sighed and stuck out her hand. "Dr. River Song, Archeology. We're in Georgetown, not too far from a friend of yours. Speaking of, everyone you know is safe. For now. As for what's going on, we don't know, and you're about to find out what those 'things' were. In here."

As she spoke, River gestured toward the apartment, where another woman waited. She was young, closer to Reid's age than River, with long red hair. She wore leggings, a denim short skirt and a green top with a leather jacket and red scarf.

As they approached, the woman pulled open the door she was standing next to. "You took your time," she noted.

"I was hungry," River replied.

"He's freaking out," the redhead stated.

"Which one?" River almost sounded amused.

"Both of them. Rory was about to go looking for you."

"No surprise there. Is he wearing his Roman costume?" JJ swore there was something like amusement in River's voice.

As they spoke, JJ looked up to see a man about the same age as the red-haired woman running down the hall.

"Amy, is she…"

"Yes, Dad! Hello!" River smiled and waved. "I can take care of myself, as you know."

The man sighed in relief. He was wearing jeans, a shirt and what looked like a letterman's sweater. He embraced both women before turning to JJ. "Sorry. I'm Rory Williams. This is my wife Amy Pond," he gestured to the red head.

"Hello," she said in a cheery Scottish accent.

"And I met River," JJ added. "Jennifer Jareau, FBI." She showed her credentials to the trio, who nodded.

"Look, there's a lot we need to tell you, but there's someone waiting upstairs to explain everything. He's sort of an expert on this sort of thing."

**DW…CM…DW…CM…DW…CM…**

They walked single file up a set of stairs. Amy and Rory led the way, with JJ behind Rory. River brought up the rear, still carrying the bag of Chinese food. The smell of chicken, rice and Lo Mein wafted through the stairway and caused JJ's stomach to flutter with hunger.

On the third floor, they turned down a hallway and walked toward a wooden door that was next to the landing. Rory knocked once before turning the knob and gesturing the others inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

It was a very simple apartment with an old couch and coffee table in the front room. The kitchen was off to the right of the entryway and looked very tiny in comparison to the living room. Down the hall were two bedrooms, a bathroom and a large wooden blue box. It was so tall that it barely fir into the hallway. The windows at the top were lightened, like a light was shining from within the box. At the top were the words 'Police Box – Public Call,' and there was a blue light shining at the top.

As she stared, the door suddenly burst open and a tall, slender man walked out, grinning.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "I didn't hear you come in!"

JJ's first impression of the man waiting upstairs was that he was Reid's long-lost brother. He wore a tweed jacket and dark trousers with red suspenders, a white dress shirt and a blue bow tie. His hair was shaggy and fluffed over his head, making him look younger than he already seemed. His eyes twinkled and his face split into a grin as she approached.

"You must be Jennifer! Hello!" He quickly walked up to her, shaking her hand. "I'm the Doctor, it's wonderful to meet you!"

"Doctor who?" JJ asked.

"I just call myself the Doctor. I get the whole 'Doctor Who' thing a lot," he admitted. "Everyone calls me the Doctor and I don't know why. Even I call me the Doctor and _I _don't know why."

He then turned to River. "You have some explaining to do!"

"Well, she's here, and alive, Sweetie." River sweetly explained.

"But you didn't explain the situation to her?" The Doctor seemed surprised.

"I thought I'd leave that to you!"

"And what was with the whole 'Screwdriver in a knot' thing?"

"Because when something happens, you strut in with your coat swishing about and your screwdriver buzzing!" River had dropped the honey-sweet tone and was growling at him.

"I do not strut!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Are they always like this?" JJ asked Rory and Amy.

Rory shrugged and Amy chuckled.

"Sometimes," Rory admitted.

"Well, they like to bicker," Amy admitted. "They're both very intelligent, for one thing. Plus, I don't think he's forgiven her completely for the 'you have a screwdriver, go build a cabinet' comment he got from her in 1969."

JJ raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Time travel," Amy explained. "It's sort of … wibbley wobbley."

Rory nodded. "We travel all over."

JJ nodded, still not entirely comprehending the whole situation, but having a slight idea as to what was going on.

Amy smiled at the two of them before clearing her throat.

"So… About that Chinese food…."

* * *

_A/N: You know, I really love Chinese food. Very good!_

_Big thank you to my reviewers IwKa and SlasherrGirl! Much love to both of you!_

_Please, please review! More reviews means more updates!_

_Love and cheers,_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	4. Angels Among Us

_**Sorry this took so long; I went and saw "The Dark Knight Rises" on Thursday night and there was a festival in town this weekend. Now, I'm in "The Sound of Music," and we're in the middle of Tech Week (Hell Week, as we call it). I'm going to finish this up (And post my Sherlock/Criminal Minds crossover challenge) as quickly as possible.**_

_**Spoilers for Doctor Who episodes "Blink," "The Time of the Angels," and "Flesh and Stone" (3x10, 5x04 and 5x05).**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds or Doctor Who.**_

* * *

_Philosophy will clip an angel's wings. ~ John Keats_

The party of five was sitting in the kitchen of the apartment, plates of Chinese food spread out around them. Only a few minutes ago the conversation had been on much lighter topics, such as the Doctor's adventures and his admiration for human food.

"This is delicious!" the Doctor crowed.

"And fattening," River added.

Unable to control herself, JJ giggled. "I have a friend who can eat this stuff, and he still looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks."

"I would kill for his metabolism. I would." River replied.

"No talk of killing people during dinner, River," the Doctor added. "That's not the way to introduce JJ to our stony friends." River rolled her eyes as he turned away from the table, stood and fiddled with his sonic screwdriver. It was a moment before he spoke again.

"They're called the Weeping Angels," the Doctor began. "They're very old creatures, not to mention dangerous."

"Dangerous?" JJ asked, confused. "But they're stone! They're statues I saw at a Gertens store this afternoon!"

"Exactly!" the Doctor replied. "They only want you to think they're harmless. That they're simply stone. But then you turn away. Then you blink, and suddenly you realize that you're in more danger than you think." And when he said 'blink,' the Doctor snapped his fingers, making JJ and Amy jump slightly.

"The thing about the weeping angels is that they're quantum-locked," River continued. "When you're looking at it, it appears to be stone. Well, it _is _stone, literally. A harmless garden decoration, like you said," she nodded to JJ, who was staring at her. "But when you look away, it becomes a killing machine, capable of taking out many, many people."

"That's why you have to keep an eye on them," Amy added. "But don't look them in the eye or else it'll get inside your head."

"And most importantly, an image of an angel becomes itself an angel," River supplied. "If you see a weeping angel on film, in a picture or any other visual form, it can get you. It'll reach right out of the screen or frame and try to kill you."

"They're also called the Silent Assassins," the Doctor concluded. "Usually they send their victims into the past and feed off the potential life energy the person leaves behind. Although they can just kill you in your own time. But they love energy. Anything that gives it off is a potential food source. People, lights… even my ship."

"Ship?" JJ asked.

"The TARDIS," Rory announced.

"Time And Relative Dimension in Space," the Doctor said.

"It's a space ship?" JJ was in awe.

"And a time machine," Amy added.

"So, you really went to 1969?"

"And we went to 2020, alien planets in other galaxies, Venice in 1580, the end of the universe, 18th century pirate ship…" Amy rattled off.

"Any time, and any place," the Doctor confirmed.

"So you've met famous people in the past?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Charles Dickens?"

"Brilliant man, but a bit full of himself," the Doctor replied

"William Shakespeare?"

"A bit of a romantic, and quite possibly bisexual," the Doctor flipped his sonic screwdriver into the air and caught it.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"He propositioned me!" the Doctor yelled.

Marilyn Monroe?"

"Wanted to marry me," the Doctor smirked cheekily and River smacked him.

"Van Gogh?"

"Astounding mind, but odd."

"Einstein?"

"Best friends!"

"Churchill?"

"Been there, done that! We keep in touch, too!"

"Aren't we getting a bit off subject?" River asked tersely.

JJ sat there, trying to digest all this new information.

"It's a lot to take in," she admitted, standing. "I can't believe there's such a thing as aliens, especially stone angels that look like they're weeping… is there any way to kill them?"

"You can't kill a stone," the Doctor admitted. "But I have an idea. My only concern is that innocent lives might be lost."

"And you don't want that, right?" JJ asked.

The Doctor nodded. "The people who work with you will go on to many great things in the future. They will carry the banner that will strike up a new feeling of brotherhood within the confines of humanity. They will cure ills, save lives and help your world to grow. They will do things, and even see things, that will change the world and give this planet something that hasn't been felt in many years: Hope. They will bring you hope again."

JJ nodded, staring at the Doctor. "What do I have to do?"

* * *

_A/N:_

_Please review! I love my kindhearted reviewers who have already said something, but I would love to hear more..._

_Love,_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	5. The Angels Converge

_**Okay, I have to admit, this is a bad time to try and finish a pair of crossovers for a challenge. Last night was opening night for a community production of "The Sound of Music," which I'm in as a party guest; I only sing two lines onstage. But the woman playing Maria is brilliant! And my eighth grade American History teacher is playing Captain Von Trapp! **_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter; there's about one more chapter to go, which I'm still writing...**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds or Doctor Who.**_

* * *

_And there was war in heaven: Michael and his angels fought against the dragon; and the dragon fought and his angels, and prevailed not; neither was their place found any more in heaven. ~ Revelations, 12: 7, 8_

Rossi walked into the conference room of the BAU, sipping a coffee and scowling.

"Aaron, if you think that UNIT's planning on keeping Reid, they've got another think coming," he growled as Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner walked into the conference room behind him.

"Trust me, Dave," Hotch admitted. "I'm doing everything I can to keep him here, but UNIT's determined. They said he worked well with Martha Jones, and the profile he drew up for them has given them new insight into the things they face. It's really helping them and they want to expand on their progress."

"Well, tell them to get their own genius," Rossi muttered as Morgan and Garcia walked in.

"Rossi, it's just a consult, and besides, he'll be back sometime today, unless UNIT's coffee is better," Morgan joked as he sat down, grinning.

"Where's JJ?" Garcia asked. "I called her this morning but she wouldn't answer her phone. I was watching Henry last night."

As she spoke, JJ burst into the room, gasping and clutching a stitch in her side. "We have to get out of here," she wheezed. "Right now!"

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"JJ, are you okay?" Garcia whispered.

"I'm fine," JJ hissed. "But we have to get out of here…."

She paused as the sound of the elevator dinging as it arrived at their floor. Seconds later, she heard the doors open and managed to peek into the lobby. Standing in the elevator were three weeping angels, fingers extended into claws and teeth bared into hungry scowls.

"Run!" JJ screamed, ushering the team toward the door. "And whatever happens, don't blink!"

The four of them, followed by JJ, dashed down the hall toward Garcia's office. By now the statues had left the elevator and were blocking the silver doors, giving their prey no way out.

"Don't blink, don't blink, don't blink, don't blink," Garcia chanted as she entered the elevator lobby with the others and they began to inch their way along the wall in an attempt to avoid the creatures baring down on them.

As they passed the staircase, it flew open to reveal River, Amy, Rory, the Doctor, Reid and a man and woman none of them knew. The man was tall, broad-shouldered and wore a blue trench coat. The woman was mocha-skinned and wearing fatigues with UNIT printed in white letters on the left lapel. All of them, except the Doctor, were carrying what appeared to look like a large-barreled chrome gun, about the size of a hair drier, primed and ready. River had three of them.

"Take cover, everyone!" River shouted. "These things are half UNIT, half Torchwood and pack a powerful punch. I will not be responsible for what happens with them."

"Speak for yourself; you're the one who grabbed them," the Doctor muttered. River scowled.

"I hate you," she muttered.

The Doctor took one from River and gingerly handed it to JJ. He then produced his screwdriver from his top pocket.

"No you don't," he replied cheekily.

"The guns would be better," River pointed out as she took aim at the angels. During their conversation, the creatures had come closer and had been joined by six more.

"You know how I feel about guns, River," the Doctor yelled. "And the rest of you need to go inside the office!"

The Doctor pointed his screwdriver at Garcia's office door and with a high-pitched buzz from the sonic, the door flew open.

"In!" the Doctor ordered and the team followed his order, Hotch going last and barricading the door shut.

As they huddled in the room, the sounds of blasters and shouting could be heard from outside.

**DW…CM…DW…CM…DW…CM…DW…CM…**

As soon as the door closed, the Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the angels.

"Ready?" River yelled.

The new man grinned. "As ready as ever, Dollface," he shouted back.

"Now is REALLY not the time, Jack!" the Doctor cried.

Captain Jack Harkness grinned. "Maybe later," he joked.

"What kind of guns are these?" JJ asked.

"Energy blasters," Reid supplied. "Martha's been helping Torchwood and UNIT create them. When I profiled that the disappearances were all random with no bodies, Martha called the Doctor and he showed up in Georgetown. I said that he should contact you regarding the case."

"Aim, and stop chatting," yelled River. "We've got a world to save!"

Rid nodded and readied his weapon. JJ followed suit, watching the creatures before her. There was one merely a few feet from where she stood.

"FIRE!"

Within seconds, the hallway of the BAU was filled with blazing white light, which blinded those people still in the hallway. When they could bear to open their eyes again, the space was filled with smoke, rubble and ash. When it finally cleared, the weeping angels were nothing but a large pile of sand.

No one spoke for a moment before the unknown woman lowered her weapon.

"I think UNIT's going to take this back to base," Martha Jones said, shouldering her weapon. "Torchwood is free to assist us if you feel the need, Jack."

Jack also lowered his weapon. "No problem, Miss Martha Jones. You still have the voice of a nightingale."

Martha raised her left hand. "I'm still married," she replied.

As she spoke, the door to Garcia's lair opened and the remaining team members cautiously waked into the battle zone, staring in awe and horror at the damage done to the hallway.

JJ also lowered her weapon and turned to Reid, who had given his to River and was now examining the pile of sand. "How was UNIT?"

"Fine," he replied, not looking up. "The coffee was good, the people were nice and their offers of a similar job were tempting."

"But you like it here," JJ asked.

Reid nodded. "I prefer UnSubs to aliens, no offense to our allies here," he nodded toward the Doctor.

"None taken," the Doctor replied. "The universe needs more law enforcement."

* * *

_A/N:_

_I just realized that this was my longest chapter yet!_

_One more chapter!_

_And much thanks for my reviewers IwKa and Slasherrgirl! *hugs* You two are the bestest best people in the whole wide world! _

_See you next time!_

_Love,_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


	6. Epilogue: Angel Exodus

_**Last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this ride! thanks for coming!**_

_**I don't own Criminal Minds or Doctor Who.**_

* * *

_I'm no angel, but I've spread my wings a bit. ~ Mae West_

Within an hour of defeating the Angels, there was a UNIT Recovery team inside the hallway of the BA working to picked up the fine granules of sand that had once been Weeping Angels. The remains of the creatures would be split between UNIT and Torchwood as part of a developing research project to learn more about the creatures.

The TARDIS had been moved from the Georgetown apartment the Doctor had hidden in that morning and until a short while ago had been inside a custodial closet on the sixth floor. It was now sitting in the hallway of the BAU in the elevator lobby. It was clear that the Doctor was planning to head out shortly.

The BAU team sat in their bullpen, wrapped in shock blankets, with the exception of Reid, JJ and the Doctor's companions. They were in the conference room, disposed shock blankets hanging off chairs and thrown on the floor. Sitting in the middle of the table were the guns used to defeat the Angels.

JJ and Reid sat at their usual spots, but joining them at the table were Martha, Amy, River, Rory and Jack. The Doctor stood by the white board, tossing his sonic screwdriver into the air and catching it

"Doctor," JJ asked. "You said that the Angels fed on energy. What did these guns do that caused them to become dust?"

The Doctor paused in the act of fiddling with his screwdriver to look up at JJ's question. He pocketed his screwdriver and ran his fingers through his untidy hair.

"The guns are energy blasters," he began simply. "They take energy that has been pre-charged into their system and convert it into a weapon. It's mostly harmless to humans, although it can burn the hair off you head if you used it on someone in this building."

"Basically it gave the Angels an overdose of energy," Martha added. "They feed on the energy, but they can only take in so much. It's true that they are conductors of energy, but like any conductor, if they have too much current, they fry and become un-functional."

"Like when a thunderstorm take out your power and you have to replace your wiring," Jack explained. The Doctor began fiddling with his sonic screwdriver again.

"So they're gone?" Reid asked.

River nodded. "The sand will eventually reconstruct itself into the form of the Angels, but by the time that happens, they will be rendered harmless. There's a way of keeping them contained that involves water and energy, but it's strictly confidential."

"Why?"

"Spoilers, Doctor Reid," River teased, touching her pointer finger to the very tip of his nose.

The Doctor glanced at his watch for a moment before returning his screwdriver to his pocket. "Best we go now. UNIT and Torchwood have it all under control. I suggest that the members of the Behavioral Analysis Unit take a few days off, find their bearings," he walked out the door and disappeared from sight as he spoke. Seconds later, he peeked his head into the conference room. "Fish fingers and custard is a great comfort food, by the way."

"Don't ask," River snapped as Martha and Jack made to open their mouths.

They entered the bullpen to find Kevin Lynch talking with Garcia about the Angels, of all things.

"Wait… So these angels weren't wearing trenchcoats and talking in low, gravelly voices?" he asked.

Garcia sighed. "No, Kevin. There were no trench coats, no gravelly voices, no nothing like that. They were stony and scary and nightmare inducing."

The others quickly moved toward the elevators and JJ made to follow when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up to see River staring at her.

"Come with us," she whispered. "I can talk him into it, I know I can. You were amazing back there, and you can help us. There's so much to do there, so much to see. Come with us, Jennifer."

And for a moment, JJ considered her offer. Being able to see new worlds and meet their inhabitants, to go backward or forward in time to meet people she's only imagined…

But then she thought of her team, her family…

"I can't, River," JJ admitted. "This job, this life… This is where I belong. It's a tempting offer, but I already have a place here, with my family and my team."

River nodded. "Maybe some other time," she said. "May I escort you to the elevator?"

As they left the office, there was a lot of clanging and crashing coming from the TARDIS parked by the elevators. JJ pressed the down button as the door creaked open and the Doctor's head poked out.

"Come on, River!" he called. "We can't wait here all day!"

"That's my cue," River replied. "Take care of yourself, JJ."

"You too, River," JJ answered.

With that, River Song walked toward the TARDIS and the team watched as the machine wheezed, groaned and vanished from sight.

"As long as Strauss doesn't find out, I think we'll be alright," Rossi commented as the sounds of the TARDIS faded into the air.

"UNIT's working up a story as we speak," Reid added as the elevator doors opened and they stepped into the car. "We just need to get out of here before she figures out that there's something off about how that hallway was destroyed."

"You got that right, Kid," Morgan agreed as the doors closed.

By now, the sixth floor was quiet and deserted. So no one saw the silently fuming figure standing by the janitor's closet, tapping out a rhythm on the doorframe with his fingers.

_**Tap taptap tap. Tap taptap tap. Tap taptap tap. Tap taptap tap. Tap taptap tap…**_

* * *

_A/N:_

_I meant to do that! Non, je ne regrette rien..._

_Thanks to my reviewers IwKa and SlasherrGirl! *hugs and cookies*_

_Thanks for reading, feel free to review!_

_See you soon!_

_Love,_

_*~N_CBAU~*_


End file.
